Of children come gods
by sladerules
Summary: We all know of the beloved team cfvy, but what if they had a rival team. Introducing team NGGD (nugget) (oc, possible pairing, rated T possibly M later)


**Okay. So I wasn't originally planning on making this one, but after putting some thought on this, I had a couple of OC that I wanted into my other doc, but didn't know how to add them without it seeming forced or out of place. So instead, I decided to give them their own fic. Do note that only some of them actually have a weapon already planned out, but not all of them. So any thoughts or ideas on a weapon you'd like to see would be nice to see.**

 **And with that settled, let's get this fic started:**

 **btw, a little edit I made at the end, for a little extra fun.**

 **Of Children come Gods**

 **XXXXX**

Our tale begins aboard the Bullhead carrying the Students to be up to their new home

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop..."

The young Ruby Rose stood in embarrassment as her sister held her in a tight embrace, but Yang smiled brightly as she released her sister with a kick in her step from pride.

"But I'm so PROUD OF YOU!"

Ruby looked at her sister in slight embarrassment and humility

"Really sis, it was nothing." she said humbly, as she attempted to shrug it off, but Yang would have none of that.

"What do you mean!?" Yang asked with excitement and slight confusion at her Humble reply, "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think your the Bee's Knees!"

Ruby paled slightly at that claim, before quickly denying it

"Ok, I don't want to be the Bee's Knees," she replied, getting a confused look from Yang, "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees"

"What's with you?" Yang asked with sincere curiosity, "aren't you excited?"

Knowing her sister, Yang expected Ruby to be ecstatic. Despite her antisocial personality, she knew Ruby practically jumped at the opportunity. So why is she acting so worried.

"Of course I'm excited," she said in response, As she stood their with a worried look, " it's just, I got moved ahead TWO years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything"

Ruby looked down shortly after, feeling both ashamed and out of place, as Yang had a look of understanding. She walked up to her sister, before giving her a side hug.

"But you a-"

thump*

Interrupted, Yang shrugged the thump off as she continued, "as I was saying, you really are sp-"

thump*

"Okay, who keeps making that thumping noise!?"

Ruby looked behind her, as she was also hearing the sound, peaking her curiosity. As she saw a man a pair of students like her and her sister, except one was a tall male and the other was a petite female.

The girl stood at 5 feet, with golden blonde hair, and fiery, orange eyes adorn her skin that looks of fine china, on a lovely, curved face. She wore a golden kimono, adorned with lily petals as a design with Zori sandals for footwear. Popping from behind her kimono was a bushy golden tail.

Everything about this petite Faunus girl was nothing short of radiant and eye grabbing, that Ruby couldn't help but stare for a moment, to which Yang interrupted with a quick smack to the head. She rubbed her sore head in slight irritation, but nodded to Yang in thanks.

She then turned to the male, who was also the cause of the noise, by bashing his head into the wall. He stood above them at 6' 2", with short Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a thin chinstrap beard. However, what really popped out was the teal feathers that covered his back and neck. They reached his pants, which were black cargo shorts. And on his left hand had a snake tattooed onto it.

She didn't linger on to his strange appearance for long due to his head bashing regaining her attention.

thump*

"If you keep that up, you'll be brain dead before we even land" the girl told him with a voice filled it irritation. To which the guy showed no reaction towards, as he responded, "It's Because we haven't landed that I'm doing this" She stared blankly at the reply, before sighing heavily and turning away from the dense teen. She wasn't really feeling like going through this again.

"Whatever, when that migraine clocks in, be ready for me to ru- oh!"

She made a quick jolt in surprise, before briefly fixing her clothes and looking at the two girls in front of them, to which her friend also stopped what he was doing to turn to these two girls.

"Apologies," she said, with a formal tone, "I didn't see you there. May I help you with something?" Her tone and clothing didn't seem to match the way she held herself, as she seemed to be slouching, with a carefree smile on her face, but Ruby ignored it, as she focused on why they came to them. Although the moment she decided to talk, was the moment everything seemed a bit too much for her.

"Oh no worries! We weren't bothered or think you were annoying or anything like that! I-I mean, you guys look really cool but people don't just come to look at others, n-n-not that you guys aren't good looking, a-and I don't mean that in a bad way!"

Once the reality hit her and their unique apparel and appearance hit her, she couldn't help but feel awkward around them. With the exception of her sister, she always tended to keep to herself. though she did have a small group of pals she liked to geek over weapons with, these guys seemed so different from what she's used to.

Thankfully, Yang swooped in to save her antisocial self.

"Whoa there sis! No need to freak out," she turned to the two who looked in confusion, "sorry, she's in a new environment from what she's used to. Anywho, I'm Yang and she's my little sister Ruby. We just wanted to come over because we heard some banging, though I wasn't expecting it to be from attempting concussion "

The girl looked at her with an amused face, as she looked at her partner, who was unfazed by the claim. She replied, "oh don't worry about him, he's too dumb for that to do any worse damage. The name's Hikori, and he's my partner, Huitzal."

Huitzal nodded at the mention of his name, before standing up straight, and looking down on them, making his larger stature more present as they could see the feathers on his collarbone more presently. "Petty insults aside, I'm bored, and I'm trying to knock myself out."

They looked at him with a deadpan face, matching his partner, at the dumb response. Starting to get annoyed, he spoke in defense "easy, if I get too bored, I just might start a fight, or at the very least, beat that guy over there who's spitting his stomach out."

At that, they turned around to see an armored blonde guy start to puke close to where they were standing, to which they all, sans Huitzal, grimaced

"Good thing we moved" they thought in sync.

"Anywho" Huitzal started off, changing the topic as he pulled out a Chocolate bar, "you guys excited for your first year?"

Yang and Ruby looked in surprise before the latter asked, "how did you know we were first years?" To which he snorted,

"Cause otherwise, I would have remembered you from last year. We are second year students." To which Hikori nodded, as she continued for him "the other half of our team are from different kingdoms, but together, we make the unmatched team Nugget (NGGD)" At the end, she stood proudly, with her hands on her hips, as Huitzal wasn't paying attention, too busy eating his chocolate.

"Oh, alright then," Yang replied, unfazed by the excessive introduction "well yeah, we're first year students, but my sister is still getting used to the fact that she's two years early."

Hikori and Huitzal looked at Ruby, as she shyly nodded in response. To which Huitzal chuckled slightly before responding,

"Hey, don't overthink things. The best things in life take you by surprise"

At that, she was going to retort, until the speakers went off, she turned around to see that a holograph of the woman, Glynda, ended, as the speakers announced that they would be arriving soon. 'Oh, that could have been something important,' she thought in worry, before turning to them and nodded in thanks, before she and Yang walked off.

Huitzal and Hikori turned to one another, before Hikori started off "it appears that this new group will be quite the bun-"

thump*

"Oh, for fuck's sake! We're almost there!"

 **XXXXX**

"The baggage drop off is this way, Gerard. Follow me" Weiss said as she lead one of the men hired to take her luggage. She walked with pride and Dignity. This was the chance to prove herself and to uphold the name that her grandfather worked so hard to attain.

However, to start off, she also needed to set herself Apart from her father, and one way to start off is by actually be there and show consideration and assistance to those who work for her.

She turned to Gerard who was walking behind her, as she started to think for herself 'is this enough? Maybe I should help him move some of the luggage myself, there's plenty of Dust in them, so it must be heavy.'

Nodding in her train of thought, she turned around completely, "hold on Gerard, allow me to take some for you. No doubt this many could be a struggle to move"

The man nodded in thanks "that would be deli-"

crash!*

Just then, the luggage was knocked down by a girl in a hood. As she sat on top of them with a dizzy look. After looking at Gerard, seeing him look at the luggage tiredly, she turned to the girl with furiosity in her Eyes.

There was dust in there! Granted they were in a huntsman academy, and she would have been shielded, but Gerard doesn't have his aura unlocked! He could very well be killed by the blast! Such

"What are you doing!" She asked furiously, as the hooded girl tried to shake off her confusion.

"Sorry," she responded, but Weiss wouldn't have any of it.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea what damage you would have caused!?" She yanked the luggage out of the girl's hand as she opened it, "This is Dust! Mines and purified by the Schnee Quarry!"

She her anger burned further as the hooded girl still had a blank face. Why doesn't she get the picture!? She pulled out a vial I'd burn dust as she shook it in the girl's face

"What are you, brain dead!?" She continued, in response to the girl's blank stare "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" This girl didn't even seem to acknowledge her that time!

"Are you eve-"

"Look out!"

Just then, a flail smacked the floor as it threw them both back as Weiss dropped the burn dust. To which she turned to the woman behind her, only to look up in surprise at the woman in front of her.

Standing at an impressive height of 6 foot 1 stood a woman with braided auburn hair topped by a winged helmet on her head. She had blue eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a silver breast plate over her long sleeved, brown shirt, and a skirt made of thick leather. In her hand was a bladed mace that could transform into a flail (Brigitte's rocket flail)

She cleared her throat, before speaking "sorry for the rude entrance! I just saw that she was going to sneeze and decided to interfere"

Weiss looked to the hooded girl, who had an embarrassed face, as the pieces started to fall together. She didn't respond because the Dust made her need to sneeze.

In response, she turned to her and responded, "I see... well I will say once again, be more aware of your surroundings. However, I must apologize for my harsh attitude towards you. I was worried of what could happen, that I was unaware to what I nearly caused"

And with that, she walked off, as Ruby couldn't help but be confused

That all happened too quickly for her.

She turned to the girl in front of her and thanked her

"No problem," she said, as she turned away "you stay safe rookie" she said as she passed a black haired girl in a bow, making her way to a man who was waiting for her

The man was slim but tall, standing at 6 foot 4. He had dark skin with golden eyes, and a tattoo under his left eye. He wore a untucked button shirt and loose jeans with a helmet in his hand, shaped like an eagle. On the left hip lied a rolled up whip.

"What happened there?" He asked, only to get a slight shrug from her

"Don't act like you couldn't see" to which, he remarked smugly,

"I did see a Schnee, but what did you see?"

"did you not see me see the schnee?"

"I did see you and the schnee, why can't you see?"

"I Schnee, I Schnee, you saw me and the Schnee..."

...

"our puns are the best"

 **XXXXX**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Now, this fanfic is purely me testing out these OC as I try to further plan them out for my other fics. If this fanfic does get enough reviews and likes, I'll continue it. Otherwise, keep a lookout for other fics that I make and have made**

 **And with that, I bid you Adieu**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
